Ahmad 15 Movie Franchise
The''' Ahmad 15 Movie Franchise''' is a movie franchise, made by Ahmad. However, this franchise is not canon, and features a different Ahmad, in a different dimension. Overview Ahmad (OS) has to go in a bumpy hero's path, in order to save the universe from vast dangers. Characters *'Ahmad Saati': A Galvan/Human hybrid, who wields the Strike Omnimatrix/Omni-School. Demialien Hybrids They are a group of Human/Alien Plumber Helpers hybrids, who are somewhat abandoned by their parents, who are usually Plumber Officers stationed on Earth, and are sent to special training academies, such as Ahmad's School. An ammount of them joins Aljabron's army. An interesting fact is that no females have appeared in the "Interplanetary Academy of Plumber Helpers", raising some questions. *'Omar Allawi': A simple minded member of Goat Foo's species/Human hyrbid, that is somewhat confident of his powers, but in reality, he is one of the weakest. He is Ahmad's Best Friend (or that is what he insists on) He has a twin, named Jad. He is part of the Faction. *'AbdulRahman AlLadiki': An intelligent Cerebrecrustacean/Human hybrid, being the only known person to rival Ahmad's intellect, though they are both on friendly terms, being sort of Best Friends. He is powerful enough to defeat elite soldiers. *'Jad Allawi': A simple minded member of Goat Foo's species/Human hybrid, that is somewhat confident of his powers, but in reality, he is one of the weakest. He has a twin, named Omar. *'Muhammad Baydoon': Quite the definition of a "Gentle Giant", a To'Kustar/Human hybrid, who initially objects violence, and prefers to take no risks in life. *'Hussein Kaddery:' A violent Loboan/Human hybrid, who has an arch nemisiship with Ahmad. He holds grudges on whoever stands in his way, and a major grudge on the Plumbers. The Faction They are a group of seven demialiens, lead by Ahmad, who have a certain plan to fight off TBR. The known members include: : 1- Abdallah: Vulpimancer/Human, he is the fighter of the team, and the tracker. He doesn't talk much. : 2- Omar/Jad: Members of Goat Foo's species/Humans, the Defense operators of the team. They are twins. They are highly self-confident. : 4- Ahmad: Galvan/Human, The Leader, Brains, and transformer. And honary members at first: : 5- Eid: Member of Blizard's species/Human, the bravest of the team. He is usually sarcastick and sounds lazy, along with the fact that the doesn't smile often. : 6- Walid: Pyronite/Human, the firebender of the team. He is the "cool"est member, and he likes to be center of attention. : 7- AbdulRahman: Cerebrecrustacean/Human, he is also smart, and has a friendly rivalry with Ahmad. Movies The series has seven movies planned for the moment. *Ahmad 15: The Coming of Aljabron **See the massive difficulties faced by the demialiens hoping to stop the coming of Aljabron, while dealing with troubles within them at the same moment. Time Travel Trilogy of Movies #Ahmad 15: Ancient Phoenicia #*While tracing the origins of Aljabron and to stop the event from happening, Ahmad is lead to the Ancient Phoenicia Era, where he has to face a threat greater than Aljabron, his own father Adonis. #Ahmad 15: World War Struggle #*Ahmad is still tracing Aljabron's origins, and he lands himself to the World War I Era, where he discovers that the Nazists should have won the war to prevent massive disasters. But, is that enough to prevent a threat lurking in the shadows from rising? #Ahmad 15: Armegaddon Defiance #*Ahmad returns to present time, and finds disaster taking place. Universe Vs. Faction #Ahmad 15: Wars of Neptune #Ahmad 15: Darkness Within #Ahmad 15: Inferno of Fury Trivia *There are currently no known appearances of Oussama and Zein's Dimension 16 Equivelants, but they exist. **It is said they might participate in something big. **It is also said that the reason they did not appear yet is because the first movie takes place at specifically, the Interplanetary Academy of Plumber Helpers, and they don't attend to that specific school. *Hussein's role is meant to resemble'' Luke Castellan'''s, but the character was made looong before the writer was introduced to Rick Riordan's shows, due to being inspired by a real life person. *Ahmad does not use mana yet in either of the known movies, yet he uses red mana in Omni-School. It is possible, though, that he has not learned how to use it yet.